Pensando en Ti
by Ajaniame
Summary: one-shot. En medio de la lucha para capturar el noveno Bijuu el lider de Akatsuki decide retirarse, su compañera aun no lo entienda ¿por qué desistio de capturar al útlimo Bijuu?... una especie de PeinxKonan


_

* * *

_

Hola! bien este es mi primer One-shot, se me dificulta mucho escribir historias cortas, y salio de una linda imagen de Konan me encontre por ahi ya de ahi la historia comenzo a surgir sola y no me la podia sacar de la cabeza así que la escribi y he aqui el resultado, a mi me gusta mucho, aun no se por que pero espero y a ustedes tambien.

_Solo una pequeña aclaración: cuando me refiero al Kyuubi en ella quiero decir Naruto liberando el chakra del Kyuubi como cuando se salio de control mientras luchaba contra Orochimaru cerca del puente del cielio y de la tierra. Los ataques de los dos Akatsuki tal vez sea muy diferentes a lo normal porque no se tanto como quisiera sobre ellos, y la Wikipedia no da muchos spoilers que sean de utilidad._

_Disclamer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, de asi serlo no los mutilaria como Masashi, su creador._

* * *

**Pensando en Ti**

Una de las poderosas colas del Kyuubi lanzo un terrible ataque contra la mujer del cabello azul, dejando caer una de sus colas sobre ella con una enorme fuerza, pero antes de que aquel ardiente chakra quemara su cuerpo, ella lo fragmento en cientos de trozos de papel que se alejaban deslizándose en el aire como si tuviesen vida propia y alejándose del Bijuu de nueve colas para luego volver a juntarse sobre una roca compactándose y volviendo a dar forma al cuerpo de aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos de color azul y ojos de mar , aun portaba sobre su cabello aquella blanca florecilla de papel que, a pesar del ardiente chakra que la rodeaba parecía no haber sufrido daño alguno; el cuerpo de la mujer estaba cubierto por una extraña vestimenta negra que se decoraba con unas cuantas nubes rojas en ella, ahí estaba de pie sobre la roca con la mirada apacible.

Pein observo a su compañera que se encontraba parada sobre una pequeña saliente rocosa en la ladera del barranco, ese ultimo ataque había estado muy cerca, tan solo un poco mas y ella…Él fijo sus ojos grises sobre la pequeña mujer, la observo mejor; faltaba un pedazo de la manga izquierda de su capa dejando al descubierto una pequeña porción de piel de su brazo que no parecia encontrarse muy bien, en verdad había estado cerca, pero ¿en que demonios estaba pensando?... ¿Porque se sentía así? Percibia claramente como su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez mas rápido fuera de su control ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación que corría a través de el? Su mente comenzaba a inundarse de preguntas…estaba empezando a distraerse de su misión; no, él, el líder de la poderosa organización Akatsuki no podía estar confundiéndose… pero, aun así había algo que le molestaba, cerro sus ojos y medito un segundo. El poseedor del Rinnengan sabia que esa batalla no seria para nada sencilla, ¿y como no? Si ahora el Jinchuuriki contenedor del demonio zorro había liberado su ira y, junto con ella, cinco de las nueve colas del Kyuubi adoptando una forma similar a este solo que un poco más pequeña mientras su piel se consumía por el temible chakra rojo, aun así era demasiado difícil de vencer, si liberaba una cola mas... estarían perdidos.

El pelirrojo comenzó a formar sellos rápidamente, finalizo su jutsu y de la sombra de la zorra se desprendían una especie de largos brazos negros que empezaron a tomar al Kyuubi rodeándolo y deslizándose como serpientes a través de sus piernas y de sus cinco colas inmovilizándolo, aunque fuera por un minuto, el debía pensar en algo y rápido, pero esa extraña molestia lo hacia dudar de sus acciones y comenzaba a turbar sus pensamientos.

Frente a el pasaron por el aire cientos de trozos de papel que se aproximaban hacia el, en menos de un minuto ahí estaba Konan, su compañera, junto a el con sus ojos azules dirigidos hacia la bestia de las nueve colas.

-No será tan sencillo- dijo seriamente mientras dirigía sus ojos hacia el rostro de Pein.-bien, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Pein volteo hacia su compañera, observándola lentamente con sus Riennengan, pero no miraba hacia su rostro, sus ojos se concentraban en el brazo izquierdo de ella; se encontraba herida, tal y como el lo había previsto antes , de lo que se podía ver de su brazo tenia varias quemaduras y sangraba un poco, pero la expresión de su compañera era muy calmada, tan tranquila, tal y como era de esperarse de un gran shinobi, ella siempre había sido una mujer muy fuerte, por eso la había elegido para que formara parte de Akatsuki; a pesar del dolor que de sus quemaduras Konan no soltaba ni un quejido, ni una leve muestra de dolor, ella se encontraba totalmente concentrada en su misión.

-¿y bien? –volvió a interrogarle al no tener respuesta, ahora ella también se encontraba mirando al Kyuubi que cada vez se encontraba mas cerca de liberarse del jutsu de su compañero-Si continuas confundido todo lo que hagamos será inútil, será mejor que comiences a concentrarte de una vez en la misión.- agrego comprendiendo que su compañero no estaba del todo con los pies en la tierra, él observaba al Kyuubi pero el gris de sus Riennengan parecía perderse tras del zorro en sus propios pensamientos.

-no estoy confundido.- respondió el un tanto arrogante aun sabiendo que lo que acababa de decir no era cierto, admitía para sí mismo que ella tenia razón: debía comenzar a sacarse todos esos extraños pensamientos de su mente y concentrarse en su misión; el juunchiriki.- solo observaba el poder del Bijuu que pronto será nuestro.- pronto... si, pronto debía pensar en algo porque no podían matar al Kyuubi debían capturarlo vivo y eso dificultaba enormemente su trabajo.

Una enorme ráfaga de chakra cálido se lanzo contra ellos rompiendo las sombras que sujetaban al Kyuubi y liberandolo del jutsu de Pein, el protector que este portaba en la frente; grabado con el símbolo de la aldea de la niebla , se lleno de pequeños rasguños, se rompio y cayo al suelo; el cabello de Konan se deslizaba hacia atras por ell viento que arrastro esa onda consigo y el ardiente chakra consumió la flor de papel que portaba, pero ninguno de los dos retrocedió ni un centímetro, en verdad seria difícil capturar al Kyuubi, ese terrible chakra que desprendía y les impedía acercarse era lo que evitaba que lo capturaran, si tan solo pudieran suprimirlo de alguna forma… ¡eso era! Ahora Pein sabia que debía hacer, antes de que la sexta cola del noveno Bijuu se liberara debía sellar su chakra.

-no hay tiempo que perder- inquirió Pein mientras sacaba de su manga dos pergaminos, le entrego uno a su compañera y el tomo el otro.- ya sabes que hacer.

La mujer tomo el pergamino y ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos… ¡tantas cosas inundaron la mente de aquel hombre! Todos sus intentos de concentrarse se volvieron inútilescuando la miro de nuevo a los ojos; tal vez esa fuera la ultima que pudiera observar a través de ese profundo mar azul que Konan guardaba en su mirada, ambos estaban conscientes de que lo que estaban por hacer era bastante arriesgado pero aun así, debían de hacerlo. El soltó el pergamino y dejo ir a su compañera aunque muy dentro el deseaba que ella no fuera, no sabia porque pero de haber podido la alejaria de todo eso, la protegeria. Pero debía dejarla ir, ella iba por voluntad propia y además era la que tenia mas facilidad para acercarse al Bijuu. Ambos asintieron levemente con sus cabezas, luego el frágil (a la vista de Nagato) cuerpo de Konan se volvió a dividir en papel y se alejo de el.

Las blancas hojas se desplazaban ágilmente alrededor del Kyuubi hasta que lograron ubicarse frente al rostro del demonio zorro, ahí volvieron a unirse en el cuerpo de Konan; ahora se veía un poco diferente, desde su espalda surgía un par de alas de papel que se desplegaban manteniéndola en el aire la hacia ver similar a un ángel, un pequeño ángel que se enfrentaba a un gran demonio. En cuanto Pein la vio frente al zorro no perdió ni un segundo y comenzó a formar complicados sellos que se acompañaban por varios movimientos del pergamino, desenrollo el pergamino y, deslizando su pulgar sobre el escrito dejo una mancha con su sangre, hasta que los símbolos que este contenía comenzaron a brillar, el ya había terminado. Con perfecta sincronización con su compañero y tratando de evitar ser dañada por el Kyuubi, Konan formaban los sellos hasta que termino deslizado su sangre a través del pergamino como lo había hecho él pero, en vez de detenerse cuando las letras en el pergamino empezaron a brillar continuo lanzandolo al viento y, justo cuando caía entre ella y la cabeza del zorro, junto sus dedos índice y medio formando un ultimo sello. El pergamino se detuvo entre ella y el rostro del Jinchuuriki, el chakra rojo que se desprendía de este comenzó a ser absorbido por el frágil trozo de papel que no parecía ser consumido por el calor abrasante que emanaba el chakra de la zorra de las nueve colas, Konan sentía como el siniestro chakra se movía junto a ella queriendo apartarla de ahí, pero ella no cedió, se mantuvo en su lugar mientras sus cabellos se revolvían entre el fuerte remolino causado por el chakra del Kyuubi siendo succionado por el pergamino, la quinta cola se disolvió, la cuarta… parecía estar dando resultado, pero cuando la tercera cola comenzaba a desvanecerse ocurrió: el poder del zorro aumento increíblemente en cuestión de segundos, el pergamino se destruyo ante la mirada atónita de Konan quien por primera vez, parecía sentir miedo, antes de que ella lograra reaccionar ante la mirada del demonio y el calor abrasante, fue alcanzada por una de las garras del Kyuubi y arrojada contra un barranco, varias rocas cayeron sobre su cuerpo, sintio como algo se desplomaba sobre ella aplastandola, comezo a sentirse débil y cerro los ojos.

Pein vio atónito todo lo ocurrido, eso… el… en verdad, eso era lo que el había estado temiendo todo este tiempo y que no había deseado admitir. Antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba ahí frente a Konan, observándola detenidamente con sus Rinnengan: ella se encontraba tirada bajo un montón de rocas, un hilo de sangre salía de su boca y el resto de su cuerpo, o por lo menos lo que se encontraba visible estaba lleno de heridas. No podía ser que ella… no, ella no habría… muerto ¿verdad?. Ella no estaba muerta, sus parpados comenzaron a abrirse pesadamente dejando ver su iris azul como si dentro de sus ojos se encontrara un mar, en cuanto Pein observo que su compañera estaba consiente y con vida se apresuro a retirar las rocas de sobre su cuerpo, Konan se levanto con mucha dificultad apoyándose en unas rocas que se encontraban junto a ella, su capa estaba totalmente desgarrada, se encontraba llena de sangre, respiraba con mucha dificultad y por primera vez desde que ella había entrado en Akatsuki él pudo observar a través de la mirada de Konan, pudo ver el miedo reflejado en ella. La expresión de Pein se había ablandado, ya no parecía tan serio y frio como antes, parecía estar... ella se dio cuenta de que su compañero seguia actuando diferente y trato, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, incorporarse negando la ayuda de Pein que extrañamente se mostraba muy atento con ella, tal vez fuera porque nunca antes se habían encontrado en una situación así, o tal vez por una razón muy distinta…

Ella cerro los ojos un segundo, trato de controlar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, sentía como si de un momento a otro su pecho fuera a estallar, volvió a abrir los ojos y su expresión se volvió a tornar seria, fría e indesifrable, no podía darse el lujo de dejarse dominar por el miedo en esa situación pero cada vez que recordaba ese breve instante en que su mirada se cruzo con la del zorro sentía un horrible escalofrió que le erizaba la piel y su corazón de nuevo comenzaba a palpitar aceleradamente, perdía el control, no deseaba volver a ver a esa criatura nunca mas pero, ella debía… no, ella quería capturar al Kyuubi porque esas eran las ordenes de su líder, esa era su misión, no podía decepcionarlo, no había tiempo para temer…

-Estuvo… cerca… -dijo haciendo un esfuerzo para mantenerse de pie por si misma, su piel parecía desprenderse, pequeñas escamas de papel se veían en varias partes de su cuerpo pareciera que de un momento a otro se desplomaría quebrando su silueta en cientos de hojas de papel, su cuerpo se encontraba muy inestable... y lo estaba al igual que su mente, aun recordaba esa fracción de segundo en la que se distrajo por el miedo que le habían causado los ojos del jinchuuriki y, mas allá de estos, los del Kyuubi mismo observándola con una macabra sonrisa.

- Por ahora… será mejor dejarlo así- Pein no dejaba de observar el estado tan lastimero en el que se encontraba su compañera, luego miro al Bijuu que seguía desprendiendo un gran poder como si todos los taques que habían echo antes no hubieran sido mas que un ligero cosquilleo sin perjudicar en lo mas mínimo al zorro.

-No hay necesidad de que me tengas lastima-explico Konan volviéndolo a mirar fríamente- aun podemos intentarlo una vez mas, lo que acaba de ocurrir fue culpa de un descuido mío, pero no volverá a suceder, sabes que pasara mucho tiempo antes de volver a tener una oportunidad como esta…

-Lo se,- se apresuro a responder Pein que no estaba convencido de que volverlo a intentar fuera buena idea, no es que no pudieran pero, no quería que se repitiera…-para entonces estaremos mejor preparados, por ahora ¡vámonos!

-Nagato…-dijo esta casi en un suspiro agachando la cabeza, en verdad no deseaba enfrentarse al Bijuu pero sabia que el si, no entendía porque se frenaba de esa forma, luego elevo su tono de voz- ¡no hay tiempo para ser cobardes!¡no nos iremos sin el jinchuuriki! ¡Tu bien sabes todo lo que…

-¡He dicho vámonos!-ordeno el elevando su voz sobre los reclamos de Konan, le parecia extraño que ella le hablara de esa forma pues siempre se habia mostrado de acuerdo con sus desiciones. Ella se callo, sabia que no era buena idea darle la contraria a Pein, lo miro molesta asegurándose de que el lo notara, aunque por dentro sentía un gran alivio al saber que no volvería a toparse con el Kyuubi hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, luego ambos se desvanecieron del lugar de la batalla.

El ruido del agua moviéndose a través de las rocas irrumpía en la mente de Pein que miraba ensimismado a Konan quien trataba de limpiar sus heridas en la orilla del rio, aun seguía sorprendida por la decisión que el había tomado, se supone que lo que él mas deseaba era capturar al Kyuubi, entonces ¿Por qué habría querido retirarse sabiendo que aun tenían oportunidad? Konan se levanto al cabo de un rato con un poco de dificultad pues las quemaduras seguían ardiendo y seguirían asi durante días hasta que sanaran completamente, tras de ella se encontraba el líder de Akatsuki, seguía observándola en silencio: su capa se reducía a unos cuantos jirones de tela que cubrían una pequeña parte de su cuerpo, sus cabellos azules tenían las puntas teñidas de rojo y en algunas partes se encontraban un poco chamuscados, sus brazos… Konan se volvió hacia él, no podía resistir quedarse sin comprender los motivos de su líder, era la primera vez que lo veía tomar una desición así, entonces pregunto:

-¿Por qué… porqué quisiste que nos retiráramos?- pregunto al fin agachando la cabeza y sin mirar a Pein tratando de parecer molesta, pero su tono de vez era suave contradictorio a sus gestos.

Hubo un momento de silencio, él no sabia que responder, ni siquiera tenia una idea exacta de porque había querido, bueno tal vez si, pero no tenia la menor intención de decirle nada de eso a su compañera, ella podría llegar a creer que el era… débil.

-¿Por qué no respondes? Dime, ¿acaso le temiste al Kyuubi?-alzo mas el tono de su voz haciéndolo un reclamo-si es así, no tienes porque avergonzarte, solo… quiero saber… -agacho de nuevo la cabeza pues estaba consiente de que esa no era la forma mas correcta de dirigirse a Pein.

-No fue eso, -respondió luego de un instante.- no le temía al Kyuubi, la verdadera razón es…-dudo por un instante pero su arrogancia pudo mas que el.- No es algo de tu incumbencia.

Si estuviera en cualquier otra situación ella lo habría dejado así, porque conocía muy bien a su compañero a pesar de que nunca había entablado alguna larga conversación con el, pero ella sabia que era un hombre decidido, si y por eso le había parecido extraño que desistiera de esa forma en capturar al noveno Bijuu; Pein no es alguien a quien le guste dejar las cosas a medias, no, pero esta vez fue diferente ¿Por qué? Vuelve a insistir.

-Si no le temías entonces ¿Por qué no me dices?, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que lo que hiciste ahí no era algo normal en ti ¿Por qué?-volvió a cuestionarle acercándose a el y viéndolo de una forma retadora aunque se alla se sentia mas intimidada ante el hablandole de esa forma...¿que demonios estaba haciendo?, el no pareció inmutarse ante su actitud pero…

El pelirrojo tomo fuertemente a la mujer por las muñecas, acerco su rostro al de Konan en un extraño impulso descontrolado y fundió sus labios con los de ella de apasionadamente durante unos segundos, luego como si de pronto volviera en sí separo su boca de la pequeña Konan que lo miraba aun sin saber que hacer…la miro durante un instante,¿porque habia hecho eso? aun seguia conteniendo el impulso de seguir besandola ¿por qué? Él era el líder de Akatsuki, siempre había sabido manejar perfectamente sus emociones pero ahora... este día sus emociones se habían salido de control, ahora sabia exactamente cual fue la razón de su retirada. La mujer zafo sus muñecas de las manos de Pein e inmediatamente le dio la espalda, aun no sabia que era lo que había pasado, no sabia porque ella no se había resistido, si hubiera sido cualquier otro seguro y lo se hubiera evitado pero ella no lo habia echo ¿por qué? Otra vez esa pregunta retumbaba en su mente.

-Parece que ni yo me conozco lo suficiente- dijo por fin Pein rompiendo el silencio que los gobernaba a los dos.- tal vez… solo temía… perderte.-termino agachando su mirada aunque Konan le estuviera dando la espalda, era muy difícil para el reconocer esa clase de sentimientos, sabia que era muy riesgoso tenerlos, deseaba desecharlos pero no podia solo le quedaba admitirlo y, aunque él no se dio cuenta cuando dijo esto en el rostro de Konan se dibujo una leve sonrisa, una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad, tal vez eso era la respuesta que ella buscaba.

-Entiendo.–dijo esta mientras comenzaba a avanzar junto al rio.- tenemos que regresar.

Pein comenzó a avanzar junto a su compañera , ninguno de los dos pronuncio ni una palabra, ninguno de los dos mostro ninguna expresión en su rostro como lo debía de hacer cualquier gran shinobi, pero ambos sentian que se entendian perfectamente, no necesitaban palabras para expresarse.Ahoa Pen reconocia perfectamente esa extraña sensacion que lo habia estado molestando antes: no era mas que preocupación, la preocupacion de que Konan saliera lastimada…

...de que SU Konan resultara dañada.

* * *

_Bien, aqui el final espero les haya gustado, estoy lista para recibir criticas, reviews bomba (¿existen?) o cualquier clase de atentado que puedan hacer por este fic, solo me gustaria que comentaran para saber su opinion (en serio para mi es muy importante) y pues ¡¡gracias por leer!!_


End file.
